I love your friend, but I hate your best friend
by Futachi
Summary: The story contain is in Indonesia language There’re two new kids coming to the waffle island. They’re twins and they’re farmer, trying to start a new life on that island. But, their life isn’t smooth enough because Riku, the boy one, pick wrong friends


Title: I love your friend, but I hate your best friend

Author: Futachi

Language: Indonesia!! (even the summary and note is in English -___-)

Pairing: Akari x Toby / Akari x Chase

Genre: One Shot, romance

Rating: T

Summary: There're two new kids coming to the waffle island. They're twins and they're a farmer, trying to start a new life on that island. But, their life isn't smooth enough because Riku, the boy one, pick wrong friends.

Note: Okay, this is an one-shot story and doesn't have any relation with any of my other Harvest Moon ToT fanfic! And as always, Akari's name's still 'Akari' when her pairing is with Chase/Toby, but Yuuki's name is changed to 'Riku' because he is being Akari's twins in here.

"Lihat! Lihat! Umpanku tertarik!" Teriak Akari bersemangat kepada Riku, saudara kembarnya, serta Toby, teman kedua-duanya yang sedang memancing juga.

"Chotto, biar aku bantu." Tawar Toby yang segera pergi menghampiri Akari untuk membantunya menarik ikan itu.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja Akari terbawa oleh ikannya. Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau itu terjadi." Canda Riku sambil tetap menunggu pancingannya tertarik.

"Arigatou Toby~~!!" Ucap Akari tanpa memedulikan Riku sama sekali (atau mungkin ia tidak menyadari kalau Riku sempat menghinanya). Toby hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan memancing.

Akari menghitung-hitung ikan yang ditangkapnya dengan gembira. Tepat saat itu Riku menangkap ikannya yang ke 10 hari itu, panen besar. "Nee, Akari, sepertinya ini sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku ingin ke sundae inn untuk bersitirahat serta mengunjungi Chase." Ajak Riku setelah menaruh ikannya.

"Oh? Ok! Bye Toby~!" Seru Akari seraya menyimpan ikan-ikannya dan pergi menyusul Riku yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju Sundae Inn.

Di dalam Sundae Inn, seperti biasa ada Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, dan Maya. Tetapi saat itu disana juga sedang ada Chase seperti yang Riku bilang. Laki-laki bermata lavender itu segera menyadari kalau sahabatnya datang berkunjung, "Hei Riku!"

Riku tersenyum dan balas menyapa. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Akari terdiam sambil memerhatikan Chase. Matanya berwarna lavender, bulat dan indah… "Kamu masih ingat saudara kembarku Chase? Ini Akari. Aku tahu kalau semenjak perkenalan pertama kali, kalian jarang sekali bertemu bukan? Aku tidak kaget bila kalian lupa satu sama lainnya kok." Ujar Riku membangunkan Akari dari lamunannya.

"A-ah iya! Namaku Akari. Salam kenal… Chase." Akari tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dengan dingin Chase tidak menyambutnya dan malah mengajak ngobrol Riku. Image Chase di mata Akari tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Diam-diam Akari menatap tajam Chase yang sedang berbicara dengan Riku sambil bergumam sendiri, 'Awas saja kau BOCAH bermata lavender! Walaupun kamu adalah sahabat Riku, tapi aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menjadi musuhmu'.

Setelah menghentakkan kakinya keras (walaupun Chase-nya sendiri tidak sadar), Akari berniat pergi berbicara dengan Maya saja. Memang gadis berambut pirang itu sering membuat Akari jengkel, bahkan kadang-kadang hampir membunuhnya (dengan masakan buatannya), tapi Akari masih peduli dengannya dan tetap menganggapnya teman.

"Akari-chan! Tepat sekali kau datang hari ini! Aku ingin kau mencicipi masakan baruku!" Seru Maya dengan mata berseri-seri begitu melihat sosok perempuan berbaju biru itu. Akari dengan takut-takut memberanikan diri untuk mencoba masakan yang ditawarkan Maya kini. Mungkin saja tidak se-mematikan seperti kemarin.

Glek… Akari berusaha menelan makanan itu dengan benar tapi lidahnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Huwa! Maya aku pesan Milk Tea dan segera bawakan!" Teriak Akari menyerah. Memang, dia tidak mungkin dapat memakan masakan Maya yang mematikan.

"Kore!" Maya buru-buru meberikan gelas Milk Tea itu sebelum wajah Akari berubah biru. Dalam hitungan detik Akari menghabiskan Milk Tea nya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Daijoubu ka Akari-chan? Gomenne, ternyata masakanku tidak membaik…"

"Ie, daijoubu yo Maya! Um, kalau kau terus berlatih pasti kau dapat membuat masakan yang enak!" Ucap Aya, berusaha membangkitkan semangat gadis itu yang betul-betul menurun.

"Hontou?! Kira-kira aku dapat membuat masakan se-enak siapa?" Tanya Maya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Akari menelan ludah kemudian tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Chase yang sekarang sedang membawa Cheese Cake (buatannya) dan memberikannya kepada Riku sebagai balasan kunjungannya. "Chase."

"Eh?"

"K-kamu PASTI dapat membuat masakan seenak Chase nanti! Aku yakin!" Ulang Akari keras, sehingga membuat Chase sadar namanya disebut-sebut dan ia menengok.

"Kau kira masakanku seperti apa? Maya tidak akan bisa menyamai masakanku." Ujar Chase dingin sambil melotot kepada Akari.

"Koreksi! Aku yakin kau dapat membuat masakan seenak Chase HANYA DALAM BEBERAPA HARI LATIHAN! Karena masakannya tidak seenak yang ia kira." Tambah Akari sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Chase yang wajahnya sudah memerah marah.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang masakanku?! Lagian, memang kamu sendiri bisa masak? Maksudku, pernah masak?!" Sindir Chase, balas tersenyum sinis.

"Don't underestimate me. Riku!" Teriak Akari mengagetkan Riku yang daritadi diam melihat pertengkaran mereka, "Beritahukan kepada sahabatmu itu siapa yang selalu memasak sarapan dan semuanya untukmu! Dan beritahukan kepadanya seberapa enaknya masakanku!"

Chase berpaling menatap Riku, "Apakah dia benar?"

Riku hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dalam situasi seperti itu. "Anou… Sebenarnya sih kata-kata Akari betul Chase…"

Akari tersenyum puas sementara Chase berusaha mencari alasan lain. "Da-i-jou-bu Chase~kun! Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kamu mau merasakan masakanku yang lezat itu!" Sindir Akari masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Chase segera memalingkan muka, "Siapa juga yang mau! Kalau kamu sudah tidak urusan segera pergi dari sini! Sebentar lagi bar buka, and I am in charge."

Akari malah tertawa. Seraya menarik tangan Riku ia berseru sebelum pergi dari Sundae Inn, "Bar tidak menyediakan makanan Chase!"

"Shitteru yo!" Balas teriak Chase dengan muka merah. Namun kedua saudara kembar itu sudah pergi.

***

"Apa-apaan sih bocah mata lavender itu!" Gerutu Akari sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa rumahnya yang empuk. "Riku! Lain kali pilih-pilih teman dong!" Teriak Akari marah. Riku hanya dapat menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Demo, kau belum melihat sifat aslinya Chase. Dia hanya terbuka kepada orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Selain itu," Riku terdiam sebentar sambil perlahan melirik kepada Akari dengan takut-takut, "Dan mungkin saja ia hanya salah tingkah."

Akari mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap mata Riku bingung, "Salah tingkah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Erm… Yaaa… Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu hal itu." Ujar Riku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh dia jarang bertemu dengan perempuan." Asal simpul Akari. "Ah tapi walaupun begitu ia tidak boleh segalak itu dong! Lagian, sepertinya ia sudah lama bekerja bersama Maya tuh!" Seru Akari masih kesal. Ia pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan agar mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedang marah.

"Karena jawaban dari salah tingkah itu bukan itu." Bisik Riku sambil menghela napas menyadari kalau Akari sangat polos dalam masalah itu.

***

"Betul-betul deh! Riku kenapa kamu harus berteman dengan bocah brengsek (note: anak baik nggak boleh ngomong begin yaa :D ) kebangetan ini!" Teriak Akari di tengah-tengah pertengkarannya dengan Chase. Kini raut wajah gadis itu sudah merah padam akan api amarah. Pandangan matanya pun telah berubah total dan ia siap untuk melakukan apa saja yang akan mengarah ke serangan fisik.

"Aduh harusnya aku nggak bawa Akari lagi kesini. Sekarang gimana dong?! Chase itu keras kepala dan kalo dia nggak menyerah maka dia akan terluka! Akari marah itu…" Riku terdiam di tengah ocehannya kepada diri sendiri. "Gawat." Riku menelan ludah dan melirik ke Akari yang amarahnya hampir memuncak.

"KENAPA SIH KAMU BERSAHABAT DENGANNYA?! KAU SUDAH BETUL MEMILIH TOBY SEBAGAI TEMAN KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA, TETAPI KENAPA KAU MEMILIH SAHABAT YANG SALAH? AKU MEMBENCINYA!" Teriak Akari yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Riku berteriak kencang. Sepertinya ia dapat menahan amarahnya (sedikit) sehingga tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' secara fisik (karena dia itu sebenernya nyeremin =="), tetapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat memadamkan seluruh kemarahannya.

"E-eh?" Chase terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi kelam dan ia langsung menundukkan kepala. "Kau… menyukai Toby?"

"YA! LALU KENAPA?! LAGIPULA, KALAU KAU MENYESALPUN KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU TIDAK ADA GUNANYA! LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDAK USAH DATANG KESINI LAGI DAN SEMUA MASALAH SELESAI KAN?!" Jawab Akari dengan napas tidak teratur. (ceritanya yang Chase katakana sebelumnya nusuk banget ke Akari dan kebangetan jadi dia kayak gini deh skarang -___-)

"Tidak. Akari… Ore, ore wa anata ga hontou ni…"

"KIRAI? AKU TAHU KAU MEMBENCIKU, SOALNYA BEGITU JUGA YANG AKU RASA-"

"Kiitekure!" Potong Chase sambil menatap mata Akari dalam-dalam. "Aku… Menyukaimu dari awal Riku memperkenalkanmu. Aku selalu mengingat senyum manis-mu waktu itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu… Tapi, tapi dengan sendirinya setiap aku bertemu denganmu aku malah bersikap dingin. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatmu marah, aku membenci diriku yang membuatmu menangis. Tapi aku terus salah tingkah setiap bertemu denganmu… Apalagi saat kau terus menyebut nama Toby, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah menurunkan derajatnya di matamu dengan mengejeknya. Tapi kau malah marah seperti ini, dan… Mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kau mencintainya."

Akari terdiam, Riku terdiam, Yolanda, Colleen, Jake, Maya, seluruh pengunjung bar saat itu, semuanya terdiam. Akari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sementara Chase kembali menundukkan wajahnya dengan suram. Chase tahu kalau percuma saja ia menyatakan perasaannya, dari awal ia sudah di tolak dan yang Akari pilih adalah Toby. Percuma saja ia berusaha menjelek-jelekan Toby, itu malah akan membuatnya jadi makin dibenci. Semuanya yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia, termasuk saat ia berharap kalau suatu saat Akari akan menerima perasaannya.

"Kau harusnya menjelaskan semuanya dari awal dan menghentikan salah tingkahmu itu. Kau tahu, aku sempat terpesona dua kalinya dengan mata lavender mu itu di perkenalan kita yang kedua." Ujar Akari sambil tersenyum kepada Chase yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Akari tersenyum makin lebar, "Nanti kau akan tahu maksudku~"

THE END

Note: Wew, kalo mau jujur, aku males banget bikin bagian SOK romantisnya chase itu *ditabokin chase*. Aku aja udah eneg sendiri pas baca dan bikin ucapan 'nembak'nya chase *ditabokin chase lagi* hwahahah~~~~ Yah, tapi mau gak mau karena lagi nggak ad aide dan ada perasaan nggak enak kalo nggak nyelesein fanfic One Shot sekali jadi, jadi aku harus ngebut bikin endingnya :D

Hehehheheheheh, maaf atas ke tidak bertanggung jawabnya dan terimakasih udah bacaaaa ^__^


End file.
